


Гроза (Цепной пёс)

by Whitelika



Series: Old Fox Gang [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Talking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Ради своего (не) Цепного Пса Старый Лис хоть все хвосты отдаст.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu & Nam Woohyun
Series: Old Fox Gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904299





	Гроза (Цепной пёс)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновением от [stressed kids fest (vol. 2)](https://vk.com/stressedkids), за что организаторам огромное спасибо!

Стук капель по оконному стеклу разбавил стук в дверь, и Сонгю точно знал, кто к нему пришёл.

\- Заходи, - отозвался он, отложив книгу, которую читал, на тумбочку.

В комнату, как и ожидалось, зашёл Ухён, прижимая к груди свою подушку.

Сегодня ночью обещали грозу, и Сонгю прекрасно знал, что Ухён боится гроз. Это началось много лет назад, когда они были ещё мальчишками, жившими на улице и промышлявшими разве что мелким воровством. Однажды в сильную грозу подвал, в котором они остановились на ночлег, затопило, и они едва выбрались, промокнув до нитки. Случись это поздней осенью, они, наверное, и вовсе не выжили бы, но им повезло. Сонгю и сам не очень-то любил вспоминать о той ночи, но для Ухёна, тогда ещё совсем маленького, это стало большим потрясением, которое до сих пор мешало ему спать в грозовые ночи. И конечно же Сонгю всегда готов быть для него поддержкой, вот и сейчас он без лишних слов откинул своё одеяло, приглашая младшего ложиться рядом с ним. Ухён лёг – он бы это сделал и без приглашения, конечно – подложив свою подушку под голову, а одну из многочисленных подушек на кровати Сонгю обняв поперёк. Ухён был милым, и Сонгю действительно ценил, что мог видеть его таким.

\- Видели бы тебя сейчас наши конкуренты, - улыбнулся Сонгю, глядя на Ухёна, - сразу бы перестали бояться…  
\- Только попробуй, - шутливо пригрозил Ухён.  
\- …пса.

Цепной Пёс. Цепной Пёс Старого Лиса Ким Сонгю, если полностью. Такое прозвище много лет назад дал Ухёну один их враг, желая задеть и унизить его. Конечно, того парня они вдвоём быстро стёрли с лица земли, но прозвище прижилось, и пусть сейчас его повторяли только с ужасом, ни Ухёну, ни Сонгю оно не нравилось: слишком неприятна в нём была доля правды. И, разумеется, Сонгю бы никогда не позволил себе назвать Ухёна так, даже если бы сам Ухён это ему позволил.

\- Не понимаю я их, - продолжил Сонгю. – Ну какой ты пёс? Ты же милый маленький щеночек! – и Сонгю потянулся почесать Ухёна под подбородком, но тот, смеясь, отшатнулся, выставив подушку как щит.

Сонгю засмеялся тоже, убирая руку, но на душе у него, на самом деле, кошки скребли. Они давно не говорили по душам, наверное, с самого юношества, когда только поняли, что честно им в этом мире не справиться, и Ухён начал драться, а Сонгю – строить планы. А с тех пор, как созданная ими организация стала одной из самых влиятельных в криминальном мире Сеула, они говорили разве что о планах и миссиях, но не друг о друге. Возможно, сейчас был неплохой момент, чтобы это всё-таки сделать.

\- Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь уйти? – спросил Сонгю, не глядя на Ухёна. – Я отпущу тебя, когда бы ты не захотел.  
\- И куда я, по-твоему, пойду? - и хотя Сонгю не видел лица Ухёна, он был уверен, что тот нахмурился.  
\- Не знаю. Встретишь какую-нибудь красавицу с добрым сердцем, влюбишься, женишься, заведёшь самую очаровательную на свете дочку, и будешь беречь их. Оберегать тех, кого ты любишь, куда более в твоём характере, чем всё, что мы делаем.  
\- Я оберегаю тебя, - сухо отрезал Ухён, но затем добавил. – И вообще всех вас. Мне этого достаточно.  
\- И всё же… Разве ты ничуть не жалеешь, что мы начали это? Что тебе приходится постоянно драться и убивать? Ты ведь всегда хотел не этого.  
\- Когда мы это начали, мы хотели выжить. Мы выжили, разбогатели, да и дерёмся в основном с плохими парнями, которые получают по заслугам. О чём жалеть?  
\- Я не хотел выжить. Я хотел, чтобы выжил ты, - Сонгю задумчиво смотрел на окно, по которому сильнее забарабанили капли дождя. - Но в итоге я всё равно всегда отправляю тебя в самую гущу, потому что никому не могу доверять так, как тебе. Ухён, я…

На улице громыхнуло, и Ухён начал часто хватать ртом воздух, и Сонгю быстрее лёг рядом, сжимая его ладонь и успокаивающе гладя по голове.

Цепной Пёс Старого Лиса Ким Сонгю. Ухёна так называли, потому что знали, что он по одному приказу Сонгю мог бы с особой жестокостью расправиться с любым недоброжелателем, ни на мгновение не поколебавшись. Но Сонгю и Ухён прекрасно знали, что появилось это прозвище, потому что Ухён, ни на мгновение не поколебавшись, исполнил бы абсолютно любой приказ Сонгю, любую грязь от него принял, как подарок, и никогда не посмел бы его покинуть – ведь он как на цепи привязанный. Да только Сонгю никогда не держал эту «цепь» в руках, а был привязан на второй её конец – но об этом и сам Старый Лис, на всё готовый ради своего Щеночка, всегда был склонен забывать.


End file.
